Permanent magnet synchronous motors are typically used in drain pumps and circulating pumps for dishwashers or washing machines. Stator of the motor usually includes a U-shaped stator core and a winding bracket having two brackets arranged in parallel with each other and respectively sleeved on two branches of the U-shaped stator core. Conventionally, such a motor is connected with an external power source through two connecting terminals which are arranged at one end of the winding bracket away from the rotor of the motor.